


the cold of winter

by writer_person



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt, Eren talks about Levi, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_person/pseuds/writer_person
Summary: Eren loves everything about Levi. From his personality to his attractive features.Most importantly, he loved his hands.Those hands are something Eren can't really explain.





	the cold of winter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is basically Eren talking about what he loves most about Levi. Enjoy!

Eren had a thing for Levi's hands.

They were so beautiful to him, his own words would always fall short of a clear explanation. To him, everything about them shined with grace.

Despite being a seasoned soldier, Levi's hands were well taken care of. They bore callous from years of training and one on one combat, either with his skilled fists or a concealed weapon. The hardened skin took away no beauty from those hands, besides they were without the rough and ridged skin that disfigured Eren's own. They were also the perfect size, beautifully proportioned to his body, and Eren loved when they laid upon his face. His fingers were thin and cool to the touch. Eren can account for all the times they have sent chills racking up his spine.

The coldness of his touch is what made him stand out. Like Eren's mother had told him once, despite what people say, those with cold hands have some of the warmest hearts.

Eren loved to hold those hands. They fit perfectly inside his own, like a puzzle almost. Levi's touch always gave him a familiar reaction, from flushed skin to the rapid beating of his heart.

Even when he sought him close, those hands enveloped inside the warmth of his own, he was always still so cold. Eren got used to his coldness, and Levi got used to running to him for warmth.

No matter the season, Levi would always be leaned up against him, hand in his, his cheek brushing Eren's shoulder and with cold lips curled up in a small smile.

Eren wanted whatever his lover chose to do with them. Levi's hands slipping through his hair, smoothing along the shape of his jaw, running up his chest and sliding down the curve of his back. He loved it, lived for it, craved it.

He had told Levi how special he was to him. He told him that always. How beautiful he was, how caring, how outstanding. Everything. He was Eren's everything, and Eren had a special place in his heart for Levi. He told Levi more than once, that when the war ended, he'd take him in hand and ask him to marry him. Levi would laugh everytime, no rejection but a simple flush upon his cheeks, smile decorating his lips. It always made Eren's heart so happy.

Eren didn't realize how much he'd miss warming those hands up. He thought they'd always seek him out, quietly slipping into his own grasp, waiting from him to tighten his grip. He just knew they'd wait for him, for the day that all the hellish things in their lives would fall into ash, and that they’d reach out for him, awaiting his embrace.

He never thought things would go so wrong. He never thought they could.

The fire that filled the air has finally been extinguished. The smoke that lingered has now disappeared, but Eren's frown won't seem to fade.

He never expected Levi to get hurt again, after the female titan, he swore to himself he'd keep them from harm. Once again he's failed.

What's the difference between a comatose and death?

With death, one will accept the dead at some point. A comatose means forever waiting for the day they will wake up, forever mourning without acceptance, and forever wishing things weren't taken for granted.

So now Eren waits, and waits. He stays by Levi's bed side, his hands inside his own. Eren never thought those hands could feel so cold. He wants nothing more than to wake up to cold hands on his chest, his lover motioning for his warmth, a shy good morning rolling off those equally cold lips.

Eren never thought he'd miss the cold so much. 

So he waits there, hand in hand with his love. He waits for winter to pass, and prays for the thaw of spring.

He always had a thing for Levi's hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahha, hope you liked it. If you really enjoyed, leave a comment or kudo yeah? Thank you!
> 
> Find me at: writer-person.tumblr.com


End file.
